Better Than Me
by lucien-amara
Summary: The One Year Anniversary of Voldermorts Death.


A/N: Okay this is my first story ever. It's a DG of course since that is my favorite ship. This is basically just to see if I can write anything good so review please and I like constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK and the song belongs to Hinder, sadly.

Enjoy.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny Weasley walked into the overly crowded club that had been rented out for the night. It was the one year anniversary of Voldermorts death. On Harry's seventeenth birthday he had found the final horacux, and the next day Voldermort was dead.

The end of the War revealed secrets. It was discovered that one ofDumbledore's biggest secretswas the fact that Lucius and Draco Malfoy were both spies for him and he had made Snape vow to kill him, so as not to lose his spot in the Dark Lord's good graces. Lucius, Draco, and Snape had made the end possible by relaying the exact location and time of Voldermorts final attack.

The end of the War brought death. Percy Weasley had been killed in an attempt to rescue his wife from Bellatrix Lestrange. In the end both Percy and Penelope had died. Fleur Delacour lost her life in an escape attempt when the Death Eaters had attacked her sister's school. She had been pregnant with Bill's child. Charlie now wore a patch over his eye from the damage down by a maddened Death Eater, and so much more had happened.

After the War had ended, Arthur Weasley had been made Minister of Magic, Lucius was his second. Snape had gotten his job back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione was teaching as well under McGonagall as the new Transfiguration professor. Harry had moved in with Luna Lovegood and they were engaged to be married. Ron was also engaged, to a Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson had received a Pardon of all crimes she had committed due to her confession under Veritaserum of being forced to take the mark. Fred had married Angelina and George unified himself with Alexis Alanders, a pureblood from Romania. Both girls are pregnant with their first child.

It had taken many months, but things were finally starting to become normal. Now it was the one year anniversary and the Order was celebrating. They had rented, well not technically since it was owned by Draco Malfoy, out the club Dark Desires for the event.

The music flowed around her and everyone was laughing and drinking and having a great time.

Except Ginny.

"Hello Gin." Said Hermione as she walked up with a drink in hand. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine 'Mione. Plus you just saw me yesterday, not much could bring you down in a twenty-four hour period."

"Well not usually but you've been down for three months." Ginny scowled.

"Shut up 'Mione. You promised to not mention it. Especially here."

"I'm not saying anything Gin. But everyone can see that you aren't happy. Everyone can see that the only time you were ever truly happy was when you were with _him._" Ginny glared at her friend before downing the drink that the girl had brought over. "Come on Ginny, let's go _mingle_." Hermione said with distaste at the word.

Ginny spent the evening talking and drinking with the Order members. They were all so happy. They were free of Voldermort. What did they have to fret about? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Neither did she frankly, but that didn't change the fact that she was unhappy. Hermione had been right of course. She was always right. Since her breakup with _him, _Ginny hadn't been herself.

"If I could have your attention up here please." Said the six foot four blonde Adonis from the stage. Ginny's eyes snapped to him as he held his guitar in hand. _What are you doing? _Her mind questioned. "This past year has been a trial. Ups and downs and everything in between has sent us all reeling. A year after Voldermorts death and we are finally getting things back to normal. Now I have to get something back to normal. Many of you know what I'm talking about, but for those who don't just listen."

His eyes locked with Ginny's as he began to play. Then she could hear the rest of the make-shift band join in.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you_

_  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

Ginny couldn't think. The song was about her and him.It was about him pushing her away.It was about the moments they shared together. The tears poured from Ginny's eyes. She had known the moment that she had left that it had been a mistake. She knew that she shouldhave fought for waht she wanted.She had known that it was Draco, that it had always been Draco, and that it always would be Draco. He held her heart in his hands, and she had given it to him willingly. She loved him, she had always loved him.

Blindly she pushed through the crowd and he jumped off the stage. Meeting her in the middle Draco's hands went to her face and pulled her to him. He could taste the salty tears in her kiss, could feel the moisture on his cheeks.

Pulling away slightly and resting his forehead against hers he whispered.

"I love you Ginavra Weasley." She gulped as the tears continued to fall.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy. I've always loved you."

Their lips met again as the crowd erupted in cheers.


End file.
